Serotonin (5-HT), norepinephrine (NE) and dopamine (DA), which are monoamine neurotransmitters, are widely present in the brain, and have various functions such as neurotransmission via receptors thereof and the like. These monoamines are released from the nerve terminal, and rapidly reuptaken from nerve gap by respective transporters (serotonin transporter: SERT, norepinephrine transporter: NET and dopamine transporter: DAT), which terminates the neurotransmission. Compounds showing a monoamine reuptake inhibitory activity are known to be effective for various diseases including psychoneurotic diseases such as depression and the like, and widely used as therapeutic drugs. Compounds that inhibit reuptake of 3 kinds of serotonin, norepinephrine and dopamine are called Triple Reuptake Inhibitors, and expected to provide therapeutic drugs for psychoneurotic diseases and the like.
As a therapeutic drug for depression, tricyclic antidepressant (TCA) represented by imipramine, selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor (SSRI) represented by fluoxetine, selective serotonin-norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor (SNRI) represented by venlafaxine, norepinephrine-dopamine reuptake inhibitors such as bupropion and the like, monoamine oxidase inhibitor and the like have been used. However, they are not entirely highly sufficient since they require several weeks before expression of the effect, and in terms of effectiveness, improving rate, side effects and the like (see non-patent documents 1, 2).
Moreover, TCA, SSRI and SNRI have been reported to be useful for improving the symptoms of psychoneurotic diseases such as depression as well as anxiety, attention deficit hyperactivity disorder and the like, and neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease and the like; pain treatment of diabetic pain, muscle fibrosis and the like; or as therapeutic drugs for digestive tract diseases such as irritable bowel syndrome and the like.
In addition, it has been reported that monoamine reuptake inhibitor is also effective as a therapeutic drug for lower urinary tract diseases such as overactive bladder, stress urinary incontinence and the like, particularly, stress urinary incontinence. Stress urinary incontinence is a disease characterized by a symptom of urine leakage when intravesical pressure rises when the abdominal pressure rises transiently as a result of coughing, sneezing or light exercise. This disease is often found in female, and considered to be developed because pelvic floor muscles are weakened due to childbirth and aging, and the urethral resistance decreases (see non-patent document 3). On the other hand, it has been clarified that a urethral continence reflex mechanism exists in which when intravesical pressure rises due to a transient increase in the abdominal pressure, the pelvic floor muscles and the urethral sphincter muscle actively contract via a series of neural reflexes to maintain urethral continence (see non-patent documents 4-7). In recent years, it has been shown that serotonin and norepinephrine, which are monoamine neurotransmitters, are involved in the urethral continence reflex (see non-patent documents 6-8). Furthermore, it has been clarified that Duloxetine, which is a serotonin and norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor, Esreboxetine, which is a norepinephrine reuptake inhibitor, or the like can be used to provide a prophylactic or therapeutic effect on stress urinary incontinence, since they inhibit one of or both transporters and potentiate neurotransmission (see non-patent documents 9-11).
Patent document 1 (WO2009/056520) describes, as azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane derivatives having a monoamine reuptake inhibitory action and useful as an antidepressant, a compound represented by the formula:
wherein R2 is
R3 is
andother symbols are as defined in patent document 1, and the following compound:

Patent document 2 (WO97/30997) describes, as tropane derivatives having a monoamine reuptake inhibitory action and useful as therapeutic drugs for obesity and Parkinson's disease, a compound represented by the formula:
wherein each symbol is as defined in patent document 2, and the following compound:

Patent document 3 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,222) describes, as an oxazepine derivative useful as a central nervous system stimulant or anorectic agent, the following compound:

Patent document 4 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,166) describes, as 1,4-oxazepine derivatives useful as antidepressants, a compound represented by the formula:
wherein each symbol is as defined in patent document 4, and the following compound:

Patent document 5 (WO2009/119528) describes, as a homopiperazinone derivative having a monoamine reuptake inhibitory action and useful as an antidepressant, a compound represented by the formula:
wherein each symbol is as defined in patent document 5.
Patent document 6 (WO2010/016554) describes, as a piperidine derivative having a monoamine reuptake inhibitory action, a compound represented by the formula:
wherein each symbol is as defined in patent document 6.
In addition, as oxazepine compounds, patent document 7 (EP109622A1) describes the following compounds:

As an oxazepine compound, moreover, non-patent document 12 describes the following compound:

As oxazepine compounds, the following compounds are known:
